Spring Fling
by lannah
Summary: Rory, Lorelai, Emily & Richard all head down to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Trory!
1. Punta Cana? Sounds like a bad word

Title: Spring Fling (Yeah, I know. How original!)  
  
Author: lannah  
  
Summary: Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
Pairing: R/T of course!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!  
*****  
"You know, I still can't believe you said yes to this," Rory Gilmore addressed her mother, as they walked through the airport terminal trying to find their gate.  
  
"Hey, a free, first class trip to the place with the cool name - Punta Cana, in the Dominican? Who wouldn't say yes to that?" Lorelai answered.  
  
"But we're going with Grandma and Grandpa. You usually try to get away from them, not try to find bonding time with them," Rory said.  
  
"I repeat, free, first class trip to the Dominican in a gorgeous, huge beach resort. The only bonding I'm doing this spring break, is with the hot, shirtless, tourist guys around there!" Lorelai replied grinning at her daughter. "And maybe you should do the same thing since you're single now!"  
  
Rory shook her head and smiled. "Are you sure you should be telling your daughter this?"  
  
Lorelai just shrugged. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Oh look, there's Grandma and Grandpa."  
  
"Rory, dear!" Emily called out, giving her a hug. She then turned to Lorelai. "Honestly Lorelai, aren't you ever on time? The airport asks that you be here at least three hours before your flight."  
  
"Mom, we have at least half-an-hour," Lorelai said exasperatedly.  
  
"Exactly. We should have boarded the plane by now," Emily huffed. "Well, let's go. The first class flyers should have boarded already."  
  
With that, Emily picked up her carry on bag and headed over to the woman who was checking tickets. Richard shrugged at the Rory and Lorelai, then picked up his bag and followed her.  
  
"Remind me again why I decided to come on this trip?" Lorelai asked, following Emily and Richard.  
  
"You needed a break, and hot, shirtless guys," Rory answered grinning.  
  
"Right."  
*****  
Rory walked up the aisle of the plane, looking for her seat. In all the chaos and shuffle, she had somehow ended up getting the "loner" seat since Emily insisted that Lorelai sit with her and Richard. She actually welcomed this though. She could use a break from the constant Emily-Lorelai, bickering sessions, although, it was quite entertaining at times.  
  
Finally, she found her window seat, a few rows behind the three adults. Rory sat down, and tried to make herself comfortable. At that moment, Lorelai flopped down beside her.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"You think they'd mind if I switched seats?"  
  
"It's that bad already?" Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai groaned in response. "I highly doubt I'm getting any 'me' time down in Punta Cana. Your grandmother is insane! She has an itinerary. An itinerary! Since when do I ever do itineraries?"  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
Lorelai sighed and got up. "After we take off, come rescue me and we'll sit around that little table in the back and drink coffee like normal people."  
  
"I would hardly call us, normal."  
  
"Oh well," Lorelai answered happily, her mood changing. "They give you coasters here!"  
*****  
  
Immediately bored after Lorelai left, Rory rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out her copy of "The Lord of the Rings" (AN: I had to throw that in there!) and tried to continue reading where she left off.  
  
No sooner had she done this, when her peace and quite was soon interrupted by a drawling voice.  
  
"Mary, Mary, Mary. Funny seeing you here."  
  
She was willing to bet that when she looked up, the voice would be accompanied by the cocky smirk she had come to expect of Tristan Dugrey.  
  
She was right.  
*****  
  
AN: Alrighty guys, since this is my first attempt at fanfiction, lemme know what ya think. Be nice, or you can be mean if you want. I give you permission! Heehee! So send me some reviews, and I'ma get working on the next chapter. 


	2. I'm switching seats

Title: Spring Fling  
  
Author: lannah  
  
Summary: Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
Pairing: R/T of course!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!  
AN: Hey everyone! Thanx soooo much for the reviews. I so was not expecting them, since it was the first chapter, but you made my day!  
  
Hailey - nope never been to the Dominican (my friend has though and I've heard nothing but good things), which is kinda sad cuz I'm originally from the Caribbean.  
  
Sobee1982 - of course I'm sticking in LOTR. I luv the book(s) and the movie. Orlando Bloom - can you say HOT?!!!! Haha  
  
Anywayz, on to the rest of the story.  
*****  
"Dugrey, don't you have anyone else to bother?" Rory asked.  
  
The smirk turned into a grin. "But Mary, why on earth would I ever want to do that? Bothering you is so much fun."  
  
She rolled her eyes, a small smile forming on her face. "I'm sure. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Gee, I wonder," he said mock-saracastically, ".I'm on a plane, heading to the Dominican. What could I possibly be doing?"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Real mature, Gilmore," Tristan said, occupying the seat beside her.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him. "Please tell me that is not your seat."  
  
He flashed a mischievous grin in her direction. "Sadly, no. I'm sitting back there," he said waving his hand behind him. "I know you're very disappointed."  
  
"Actually, I was ready to jump for joy," Rory said, a very Tristan-like smirk, crossing her features.  
  
Tristan clutched his to his chest. "Ouch Mary, that actually hurt."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot when she was around him. "Somehow I doubt anything can hurt you."  
  
"Oh you'd be surprised," the teasing sound slightly left his voice.  
  
Rory was about to ask him exactly what he meant by that, when she decided against it and changed the subject.  
  
"So you here with your parents?"  
  
Her question was met with an eye-roll. "Unfortunately, yes."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah my mother has the same opinion. Towards my grandparents that is."  
  
"So where in Punta Cana are you staying?" Tristan asked, a smile creeping across his face.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"'Cause I can't say that name without laughing," he answered.  
  
Rory shook her head. "Kinda scary.my mom does the same thing. Yeah.we're staying at the Punta Cana resort and club.or something like that."  
  
The smile on Tristan's face transformed into a teasing smirk. "Well Mary, it looks like I'm going to be seeing a lot of you this break."  
  
Rory groaned. "You're kidding me? You're staying there too?" "Well gee, don't I feel so wanted."  
  
She was just about to comment on his statement when a voice interrupted her. She looked up to see a graying woman looking at Tristan.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I believe you're in my seat," the woman said, looking back and forth between the boarding pass in her hand and the seat number above the window.  
  
Tristan glanced at the woman and then at Rory, a devilish grin overtaking his features.  
  
Rory had never seen someone with so many different smirks, smiles and grins in her life.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Tristan said, immediately switching into charm mode, plastering his most charming smile on his face. "You see, I just found out she." indicating Rory, ".was on this flight. And we used to go to school together. We were practically best friends and then I had to move away so I never saw her again."  
  
"What?" Rory interrupted, staring at him.  
  
"Yeah," Tristan said placing an arm around her shoulders. "I think she's still in shock seeing me after all this time. So you know, we were just catching up on old times."  
  
"We were?"  
  
The woman smiled, obviously affected by the charm oozing from Tristan. "That's very sweet. Well, I'd be happy to switch seats with you so you two can spend more time together."  
  
Tristan grinned at Rory. "Would you really? I hope it's not a problem. I'd appreciate it so much."  
  
"Oh it's not a problem. Where are you sitting?"  
  
Tristan pointed the woman to his rightful seat, and then turned to Rory. "Well Mary, looks like you're definitely stuck with me."  
  
Her response was covering her face with her book and sinking lower into her seat.  
*****  
  
Okie, I know it's not much but oh well. Lemme know what ya think, and I'll keep the chapters coming. 


	3. Bored

**Title:** Spring Fling 

  
**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!  
  


_A.N: Man, I am loving all of this reviewing! Thanx sooo much guys!!!_

_*****_

An hour later into the flight, Rory groaned and dropped her book. "I can't read." 

"How'd you manage to get into Chilton then?" was Tristan's reply.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm bored. Think of something to keep us busy."

Rory immediately regretted that sentence upon seeing the smirk that came across Tristan's face. 

"Well you know..." he said leaning towards her, "...there is a bathroom on this plane, so I could think of something that could keep us busy for a while..." his voice trailed off. 

Rory pushed him away, as he laughed at the look on her face. "You know, I should seriously learn to keep my mouth shut when I'm around you. Everything I say, can be used against me." 

"I know. I'm amazing," Tristan said smugly.

"Yeah...you keep telling yourself that." 

"I will," Tristan answered, then proceeded to look around the semi-silent plane. They could both hear Lorelai and Emily, bickering again, with Richard trying to calm them down. 

"Who are you looking for?" Rory asked.

"You know, I'm surprised Bag-Boy isn't here with you," he said, looking back at her. "I thought you two were joined at the hip...or the lips." 

Rory shot him a Look. "His name is Dean...and you just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"I'm sensing a little trouble in paradise." 

"There is no trouble, 'cause there is no paradise," Rory said. 

"What, did you two break up or something?" Tristan asked, curiously.

She didn't answer him and instead looked out the window at the wispy clouds beneath them.

"Oh..." Tristan said softly. "I'm sorry." 

Rory glanced at him. "No you're not." 

He couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not." 

She shook her head but smiled. "I thought so." 

"He's an idiot anyway." 

"No he wasn't...well yeah, he was...sometimes." 

Tristan grinned. "See, I knew you would see it my way eventually. Who split with who?"

"I did. It kinda stopped 'working' you know?" 

Tristan nodded. "Alright, enough of this mopey stuff." He paused. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you around much this year." 

"That's 'cause you're too busy with your weekly suspensions and your weekly flavours," Rory answered.

"Keeping tabs on me now, Mary?" 

"Shut up." 

Tristan grinned. "Alright, let's do something."

"Like what?"

"Wanna play cards." 

"Gee, that tops the excitement list." 

"You got any better ideas." 

"Cards it is. I think we should get my mom though. She said to come rescue her after a while," Rory said getting up.

Tristan laughed. "Alright." He paused, "Hey, I do not get suspended every week!"

*****

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are a lifesaver!" Lorelai gushed following Rory towards the "sitting" area on the plane. "One more minute with that woman and I would have seriously considered jumping off this plane. Without a parachute...and who is this?" Lorelai directed her voice at Rory but stared at Tristan.

"That would be Tristan," Rory said.

"Evil One?"

"Evil One?" Tristan asked looking up from shuffling the card deck.

"Evil One," Rory answered. 

"Why didn't you tell me the Evil kid was hot?" Lorelai hissed at Rory. "He's hot! You never told me he was hot. Now I'm wishing I were seventeen again."

Rory flopped down on the couch opposite Tristan. "Ignore her. She's been deprived of coffee since we got here." 

Tristan smiled as Lorelai sat down on the couch beside him. 

"And can you believe I actually went this long without it? I need some coffee," Lorelai said, waving her hand at a stewardess who was walking up the aisle.

After placing her "order" for the "beverage of all beverages, the elixir of life," Lorelai turned to the two teenagers. "So what are we playing?"

"I say we play asshole," Tristan piped up, then glanced at Lorelai. "I mean...um...butt...hole?" 

Rory had to bite her lip to keep from cracking up.

Lorelai glanced at him a small smirk playing on her lips. "I like you." Then grabbing the cards from him, she added, "make way for the president," and began to deal out the cards."

*****

Alright, another plot-less chapter, but oh well! heehee. Keep up all the reviewing...I'm loving it! Oh yeah, and I didn't mean to make Dean sound bad. I like Dean. Of course, I like Jess better. And Tristan _even_ better. But oh well. 


	4. Hotness and Intros

**Title:** Spring Fling 

  
**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!

_A.N: Yay...I've been added to one more person's favourites list - this makes it a grand total of 2! - I'm so proud! Once again, thanx for the reviews! _

*****

"Let's hit the beach!" Lorelai exclaimed, as soon as the group entered the foyer of their hotel. 

"Lorelai please! Stop being so loud!" Emily snapped. "Don't you know we have to check in first, then unpack our belongings and only then you can go off and do what you want to do." 

"Why do I feel like I'm five years old again?" Lorelai whispered to Rory. 

She was met with a glare from Emily. 

"Mean," Lorelai whispered, once Emily's back was turned and talking to the man at the check-in counter, to a giggling Rory.

"So, where'd lover-boy Tristan disappear off to?" Lorelai asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Rory rolled her eyes. "He is not my 'lover-boy'. Far from it." 

"But you want him to be!" 

"Since when?"

"Since you saw him looking all hot on the plane. Out of the Chilton uniform."

"I do not think Tristan's hot," Rory protested.

"I think you need glasses."

"Well if you think he's hot, you go out with him." 

Lorelai sighed dramatically. "I wish. But where I come from, that would be considered pedophile."

"I don't think he's hot," Rory repeated. 

"Liar liar, pants on fire," Lorelai sang.

"That's so old. Who says that now?" 

"I do." 

"Enough said." 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lorelai, Rory, come on," Richard called to the two. 

"You like him," Lorelai said in the same sing-song voice.

"I'm staying far away from you," Rory grumbled, picking up her bag.

"You like Tristan. You like Tristan," Lorelai continued. 

"Walking away now."

"You like Tristan. You like Tristan."

*****

"I say we put the picture here," Rory said pointing to the night table, beside her bed.

"What? And you get Orlando Bloom all to yourself? I think not!" Lorelai exclaimed. "He is going on the dresser in front of the beds, so when we wake up in the morning he's the first thing we see." 

_(A.N.: LOL!!!)_

"Ooh, that's good. That could work," Rory agreed.

Lorelai then proceeded to grab the YM magazine out of Rory's hands and head out the door of the bedroom, into the living room area. She flopped down on the couch and stared at the centre-fold. "Major hotness!"

"Definitely," Rory agreed. 

Lorelai looked at her mischievously. 

Rory groaned. "If you start up on that Tristan thing again, I'm going to take that magazine away from you and not give it back. Ever!." 

Lorelai gasped. "Evil child!" 

Just then a voice at the door startled them. "Ohmygosh! Is that an Orlando Bloom picture?"

The two looked up to see a short, tanned, raven-haired girl looking in at the open doorway.

"Move over Tyra Banks," Lorelai murmured, as Rory nodded. 

Lorelai jumped off the couch. "Yay, another fan! Come in child!"

The girl laughed. "I wanted that issue, but of course they were all sold out." 

"We should have a Lord of the Rings party," Lorelai said. 

"We should," Rory agreed, then smiled at the girl. "I'm Rory by the way. This is my mother - Lorelai."

"Yep, I'm her mommy." 

"I'm sure she noticed that." 

"Well I was just making sure she knew. Just in case she has a hot, thirty-something year old brother, who looks like Orlando Bloom," Lorelai grinned.

The girl laughed. "Nope sorry, it's just seventeen-year-old me. I'm Tatum."

"Family vacation?" Rory asked her.

"Yep. You too?" 

"Uh huh. But add in a couple of grandparents to that." 

Tatum nodded. "Well, I'm going to head back to my room before my mom comes yelling at me for not unpacking all my stuff," she said. "I don't really see the point in doing that, since we're only here for a week." 

"Don't worry," Lorelai answered. "I feel your pain."

*****

Hey guys. Sorry no Trory-ness in this chapter. But Tristan'll come back soon. No worries. So how 'bout we get those reviews going huh?!! heehee!


	5. In Da Club

**Title:** Spring Fling

**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!

_A.N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews!_

*****

"So, did you two have fun today?" Emily asked, later that night at dinner. "I know I did." 

"Oh yeah, Mom. Playing endless rounds of golf and touring the resort grounds really made my day," Lorelai answered. 

The sarcasm either went unnoticed by Emily or, she simply chose to ignore it. 

"Rory?"

"Oh, it was great Grandma," Rory answered, smiling. "May I be excused for a moment?"

"Why, certainly."

Rory pushed back her chair and stood up from the table, ignoring the 'why-are-you-leaving-me-alone-with-them?' look Lorelai was giving her.

Upon reaching the bathroom, she smoothed out her knee-length Hawaiian print skirt and took in her surroundings. Even the bathroom was as lavish as the dining room. She was soon snapped out of her thoughts by a voice calling her name.

"Rory, hey!" Tatum exclaimed, happily.

Rory grinned when she took in the girl. Tatum was dressed in a pair of black, pin-striped flares, a three-quarter, bell-sleeved shirt and a black newsboy hat, topped off her now dead, straight hair. 

"Who aren't you trying to impress tonight?" Rory asked.

Tatum laughed. "I'm glad I ran into you here. There's this party...slash dance club thing in the hotel...and thank god it's for people our age. Think you can get away?"

"Well...I'm pretty much finished with dinner. I think so," Rory answered. "Come with me."

They headed back to the 'Gilmore' table.

"Ooh look! It's my cool, new friend Tatum," Lorelai piped up as they neared the table.

"Hi Lorelai," Tatum answered laughing.

"Um...Grandma, Grandpa, this is Tatum Evans. We met her earlier today," Rory introduced.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Tatum," Richard said. 

"Evans? Any relation to the designer Sierra Evans by any chance?" Emily asked. 

"She's actually my mother," Tatum answered, politely.

"Rory, we have a famous friend!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Tatum laughed. "Actually, you have a friend, who has a famous mother."

"Well, there's this..." Rory couldn't think of another word for 'party', so she opted for using it, hoping her grandparents wouldn't freak, "...there's this party right here in the hotel, so is it alright if I go with Tatum?"

"Ooh, a party! Can I come too?" Lorelai squealed; however, after seeing the disapproving look Emily shot her, she mumbled "nevermind."

"Well, I don't see why not," Emily answered.

Both Lorelai and Rory looked at her as if she had just sprouted two heads.

"What?" Emily asked. "I think it will do her good to spend some time here with people her age." 

"Alright, thanks Grandma," Rory said quickly, giving her a hug. "I'll see you later."

She then practically dragged Tatum away before Emily could change her mind.

*****

"Do you realize how many guys have been checking you out since we got here," Tatum asked Rory, taking a sip of her smoothie and grinning mischievously.

"Me? Speak for yourself," Rory answered, then added, "I like this place."

The hall was decked out in tropical, beach-y looking decorations, with the ceiling painted to look like the night sky. The dance floor area was even covered in sand, adding to the atmosphere.

"Mmm mmm. Don't look now, but there are two major hotties heading our way," Tatum murmured, becoming incredibly interested in her drink and swirling the umbrella around in the glass.

"Who?" Rory asked, just as someone slid into the booth beside her.

"How's it going Mary?" Tristan asked, taking a drink from her glass.

"Last time I checked, that wasn't yours," she answered indicating the glass.

Tristan merely grinned at her.

Rory then directed her gaze towards the tall, dark-haired, boy still standing beside their table. "Hi."

Tatum scooted over in her seat and waved at the empty spot beside her. "Sit." 

"Mary, this is my buddy Jordan. He lives near me back in Hartford." Tristan said, indicating the guy sitting beside Tatum. "Jordan, this is Mary."

"Rory," Rory corrected. 

"Hey," Jordan answered laughing.

"So Mary, who's your lovely friend?" Tristan asked, flashing that million-dollar-make-you-melt-smile at Tatum.

Tatum raised her eyebrows, a small smile playing on her lips. "Ooh, one of them smooth-talking, charmers," she mused.

Rory laughed. "Charmer? Yeah right. That's Tatum. Tatum, Tristan," she did the introductions.

"I don't think I've seen you around Chilton," Rory said, turning to Jordan.

"Well duh, that's 'cause he doesn't go to Chilton," Tristan cut in. 

"Shut up." 

"Make me."

Rory rolled her eyes and caught the look that passed between Tatum and Jordan. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tatum answered. "So, you two know each other?"

"Yeah, we go to the same school," Tristan answered.

"Unfortunately," Rory added.

"Ouch Mary, you sure know how to burst a guy's ego," Tristan said.

"It would take the whole universe to deflate even a little bit of your ego," Rory quipped.

"You're mean." 

"Good to know."

"You guys are funny," Tatum said laughing. 

Just then the 'Make it Clap Remix' by Busta Rhymes and Sean Paul blasted across the speakers.

"Ooh, this my jam, right here," Tatum squealed.

The others laughed as she started dancing along to the music in her seat.

Tatum looked at them. "Let me guess. You're into the whole rock music thing, am I right?"

Tristan laughed. "Don't worry. Jordan here, is a hip-hopper."

Jordan grinned. "Yeah don't worry, you're not alone." 

"Thank you," Tatum sighed in relief.

*****

Hey guys...hope ya liked this one. I know the ending was kinda retarded...but I don't know what else to do. I'm kinda drawing a blank here, cuz I have no idea where this story is going. Any suggestions? Lemme know! And lemme know what ya think! And if you want more!


	6. Conversations

**Title:** Spring Fling

**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!

_A.N: Woo hoo!!! The review count is slowly, but surely going up! I'm luvin it! Thanks so much for the reviews guys. It really does wonders for that thing called self-esteem!! haha_

*****

"Ok, I need to pee," Tatum announced a while later. 

Jordan started laughing. "Thanks for sharing." 

"No problem," she answered, flashing a grin in his direction. "You, come with me," she said beckoning to Rory.

"What? Why?" Rory asked. 

"Because...just come!" Tatum. 

Rory sighed, got up and followed her towards the bathroom, while the two guys watched in amusement.

"Why is it that girls always go to the bathroom in packs?" Jordan asked, once the two had gotten well out of hearing distance.

Tristan smirked. "To talk about us, of course. And how hot we are." 

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Don't you just wish Dugrey! So what's going on with you and Rory anyway?"

Tristan's eyes immediately stopped roaming around the room. "What are you talking about?"

Jordan shrugged. "I don't know man. It kinda seemed like something was going on there." 

"Nope. There is definitely nothing going on," Tristan answered him. '_At least on her end anyway,'_ he thought to himself. 

*****

"I thought you said you had to use the bathroom?" Rory asked Tatum, as she hoisted herself up on one of the sinks, upon reaching the bathroom.

Tatum shrugged. "I needed a reason to get away from the table." 

Rory looked at her confused. "Why?"

Tatum groaned. "You are so clueless! I need details here! How come you never mentioned that you knew this incredibly _fine, _and when I say fine, I mean _fine _guy, and his equally as fine friend?"

"I didn't know Jordan up until an hour ago," Rory answered. 

Tatum stuck her tongue out at her. "You know what I mean!" 

Rory shrugged. "It never came up...and I kinda forgot he was here amidst all the golf playing today." 

"Ok fine," Tatum laughed. She paused, "can I ask you something?"

Rory smiled. "I have a feeling you're going to ask me anyways, even if I say no." 

Tatum laughed. "Well you're right about that one. So, is anything going on between you two?"

"Why? Are you interested?" Rory asked, suddenly developing an almost nauseous feeling in her stomach. 

"Come on! Have you looked at that kid? Who wouldn't be interested!" Tatum answered, but then added. "Nah..I don't think interested in an 'interested' sense...but, I was kind of getting the feeling that something was up with you two."

Rory shook her head. A little too much. "Nope, nothing's going on." 

"Yeah right. You guys have been flirting since he got here," Tatum said, matter-of-factly.

"We have not! I don't flirt," Rory exclaimed.

Tatum laughed. "Fine...come on let's go. I need to find me some hot guys to dance with. Maybe I can drag Jordan onto the dance floor and leave you and Tristan some alone time!" 

She ducked and ran out of the bathroom laughing, as Rory attempted to smack her.

*****

Rory slowed down her walking speed, noticing the blonde sitting extremely close to Tristan, as she and Tatum neared the table they were previously sitting at. 

"Who's that?" Rory asked. 

Tatum shrugged. "He doesn't waste time though, does he?" and wiped the grin off her face at the look Rory shot her. 

"Hey guys", Rory announced brightly. 

Jordan and Tristan looked up. 

"Oh...hey," Tristan answered. "Umm...Ror, this is Cassy. Cass...Rory and Tatum." 

The girl let off a throaty giggle. "Hi!" she exclaimed.

Rory had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the raised eyebrow look Tatum was giving her. 

"Bimbo alert," Tatum whispered to her.

Rory cracked a smile and glanced over at Tristan. She was somewhat surprised to notice the 'help-me' look he was flashing at her, Jordan and Tatum.

At that Rory's smile broke into a grin. Tristan DuGrey was pleading to be rescued from a girl? Especially one that was definitely his type? Somewhere in the world, pigs were flying at that precise moment. 

"Do something," Tatum whispered to her. 

"Like what?" Rory whispered back.

Tatum shrugged. "Ooh, I know," she whispered, then adding in a louder voice, "hey Rory, you know how we heard those girls saying something about how they think Paul Walker is down here...?" she asked. 

Rory shot her a confused look but then nodded in realization as Cassy's head snapped up at Tatum's comment.

"Well, I think they were right, 'cause I thought I saw someone that looked like him outside and some person was calling him 'Paul,'" Tatum finished.

"Ohmygod! Are you, like, serious?" Cassy immediately asked. 

Tatum smirked. "Yeah. You a Paul Walker fan?"

"Yes! He was so cute in the Fast and the Furious," Cassy practically squealed. "Where'd you see him?"

"Outside around the pool area," Tatum answered. 

"I'll see you later," Cassy said, jumping up and practically ran towards the exit. 

With that, all four of them broke out into laughter. 

"Thank you so much," Tristan said, gratefully.

"Wow, who would have thought, that you of all people didn't want to be around her," Rory said, sitting down.

"Come on Mary. You know there's only one girl for me," he said grinning and winked at her.

At that moment Rory's eyes caught Tatum and immediately recognized the look she had on her face, which was clearly saying 'flirting'! 

Rory groaned and dropped her head on the table. 

"You know I hear that damages brain cells," Tristan commented.

"I think I need my brain to be damaged right about now," Rory answered, her head still on the table.

*****  
Alright, crappy? Yeah I thought so! Completely unrealistic with the whole Paul Walker thing? Yeah I thought so! But I can be as unrealistic as I want cuz it's my fic! My precious!! bah ha!! Anywayz, you know that lil purple button on the left hand corner of the screen is just calling your name. How about you click it?!

BTW, I'm too tired to proofread this chapter...so there's probably mistakes. OH well. Ima go watch American Idol now (when I really should be studying for my Biology test).

P.S. Did anyone see the new Buffy episode yesterday? The one where Spike and Principal Wood were beating each other up? If you did, care to tell me what happened since I missed all of it, except that part.


	7. Sun and Sand

**Title:** Spring Fling

**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!

_A.N: As usual, thank you very much to those who did review that slightly crappy last chapter!! haha Kara -I was actually playing with the pool idea but I can't think of anything good to write. Maybe if the inspiration strikes, I'll save it for later!_

*****

"Aah...sun, sand and incredibly good looking specimens," Lorelai said, the next day, pushing her sunglasses up on her nose.

"I couldn't agree more," Tatum added.

Rory laughed at the two of them who were blatantly checking out every, single "hot" guy that had walked by. She was also having a great time down in the Dominican (even if they had only been there for a day). She was in the mood to go swimming but neither Lorelai nor Tatum wanted to, saying they hadn't brought their bathing suits, to which Rory had asked, what was the point of coming down to the beach if they weren't going to go swimming? 

Lorelai was lounging around on a - what else- lounge chair in a pair of denim shorts and a baby-tee; Tatum was sitting cross-legged on the sand, in a sleeveless tank and a pair of blue, Hawaiian print surfer, capri pants _(A.N. or whatever they're called, I forget...)_ and Rory was looking very un-Rory-like, in a halter bathing suit top and board shorts. 

"You know I really don't think I want you coming down to the beach in a bathing suit anymore," Lorelai said, turning to Rory. "There are way too many guys looking over here, and I don't think it's because of the fact that there is an incredibly gorgeous twenty-five year old woman here." 

At that last comment both Rory and Tatum started to snicker.

"What? I could pass for twenty-five," Lorelai protested. 

"That you can," Tatum answered.

"Are you making fun of me?" Lorelai asked, suspiciously.

"Of course not!" Tatum answered, not being able to help the smile spreading across her face. "Why would I do something like that?"

"I'll choose to believe you. But only because I want your mom to give me free clothes 'cause she makes some _nice _stuff." 

Tatum glanced over at Rory and smirked. "Who are you looking for? Loverboy?"

Rory immediately snapped out of her thoughts and focused her eyes back on Lorelai and Tatum, a blush creeping across her cheeks. 

"No!" She exclaimed quickly. 

A little to quickly, which betrayed her answer. She was in fact, "glancing" around the beach, wondering if Tristan was here, somewhere. 

"Who's Loverboy?" Lorelai asked suspiciously, then snapped her fingers. "Are you talking about Hot Tristan? Did you meet him? Don't you think he's hot?"

Tatum laughed. "Yes, yes and yes!" 

"Rory thinks he's hot too," Lorelai said. 

"What? I never said that!" Rory exclaimed.

"Come on! How can you not think that he is? I mean, have you looked at that kid?" Tatum asked.

"My thoughts exactly," Lorelai added. 

"I don't think he's..." Rory groaned. "Ok fine! I think Tristan's hotter than hot...but that doesn't mean anything!" 

Tatum started to whoop as Lorelai whistled, drawing quite a few stares from nearby beach-goers.

"Whoa Mary, didn't know you thought so highly of me. Thank you."

Rory whipped around upon hearing that unmistakable voice and immediately reddened upon seeing Tristan - a very shirtless, very built Tristan - holding a surfboard and wearing his trademark smirk. 

"Um...I..." Rory stuttered, helplessly and shot a glare at both Lorelai and Tatum who were practically rolling in the sand, cracking up in silent laughter.

"Shut up," she grumbled.

"Hey Lorelai, Tatum," Tristan added.

"Prep boy surfs?" Tatum half-whispered to Rory.

"Hey, I am not preppy," Tristan protested.

"Honey, you go to a private school where you wear a suit-blazer thingy and a tie. That's preppy enough for me," Tatum answered.

"Didn't you say you go to a private school too?" Rory asked. 

"No...," Tatum answered. "L.A. doesn't have private schools...."

Rory couldn't help but laugh at her completely ridiculous answer. She turned to Tristan. "So, surfing?"

He grinned. "Yup. Any of you ever tried?"

"Um..." Rory stammered. 

"Hell no," Lorelai added.

"I don't do surfing," Tatum piped up. "Although, I did kind of want to learn for a brief moment after I saw Blue Crush." 

"Wanna try?" Tristan asked.

"Um...." Rory answered.

"I repeat - hell no!" 

"I don't do surfing." 

"And I should really get going anyway because I promised my psycho parents I would um...help them...with some stuff," Lorelai added. 

"Since when?" Rory asked. 

"Since they said 'Lorelai, help us out with this...stuff'." 

"Liar!"

Lorelai fake gasped. "I am not!" 

"Yeah...and I promised my parents I'd have lunch with them," Tatum said, looking at her watch, "so I should get going too."

"It's ten-o-clock," Tristan said.

"So? I get hungry fast," Tatum answered. 

"So we'll see you two later," Lorelai said getting up and dragging Tatum along with her. "Rory, have fun learning how to surf." 

With that the two of them hurried away.

*****

"So, since my daughter decided to ditch me - " 

"More like you decided to ditch your daughter," Tatum cut in.

"Well, I was getting to that," Lorelai answered. "Anyway, you get to keep me company!"

"I thought you had to help with 'stuff'" Tatum asked, grinning.

"And I thought you had to have lunch at ten-o-clock in the morning?"

"Well...I am actually kind of hungry," Tatum said.

"You ate twenty minutes ago," Lorelai pointed out.

"So that was then. This is now. It's been twenty minutes since my stomach has not had any food in it to digest." 

"Now you're talking my language. I could eat again," Lorelai answered, laughing. She glanced back in Rory and Tristan's direction. "Twenty bucks says those two hook up by the time this vacation is over." 

Tatum looked at the two thoughtfully. "I don't know...from what I've seen, Rory's kind of in denial. She know she likes him but, she won't admit it. I think it'll take a little longer than that." 

"Twenty bucks says they hook up by the end of this vacation," Lorelai repeated.

"You're on!"

*****

Okie, I would have continued with the whole surfing thing but I'm kinda getting tired of typing, so...next chapter!


	8. Surf's Up

**Title:** Spring Fling

**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!

_A.N. Whoa...that was like a record number of reviews for that last chapter - 14, 15? can't remember! But thank you sooooo much!!! If I haven't said it before, I appreciate it soooo much cuz it really does make me wanna write more! (hint hint)!_

*****

"So Mary, looks like it's just you and me," Tristan commented, flopping down on the sand beside Rory.

"Shouldn't you be entertaining some bimbo or something, instead of bugging me?" Rory asked, flashing him an innocent smile.

"Mary, are you jealous?"

Rory groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible." 

Her comment was met with a mischievous grin. "Nah, you got it wrong. I think you mean, 'incredibly amazing'."

Rory pretended to think for a while, then shook her head. "Nope. I meant impossible."

Tristan grinned. "So, you up for it?" he asked, indicating the surfboard which was now lying on the sand beside him.

Rory took one look at it and shook her head vehemently. "Definitely not!"

"Why not?"

"Because...number one, I am not athletically coordinated. The last time I ever did anything that remotely resembled exercise was when I had to chase my mother around the house for the last cup of coffee we had."

Tristan laughed. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Don't worry though, surfing's not that hard." 

_(A.N. Yeah...don't take my word for this cuz I know zip about surfing...I'll just pretend I know everything!)_

"Not _that _hard? Ok, it may not be _that_ hard, but it still probably is kind of hard right? What if I wipe out and whack my head on some rock or something? I saw Blue Crush. What if the waves knock me underwater and I have to stay under for five million years and then I drown? That's not good. I don't plan on dying early. And if I die early, then it'll be all your fault 'cause you're the one who decided to take me surfing-" 

Rory's rambling was cut short by Tristan covering her mouth with his hands. She looked up at those eyes of his, _damn_, which were twinkling in amusement.

"Ok, Mary? Take a look at those waves out there. I don't think they're big enough to kill you," Tristan said, trying to keep from grinning at the semi-terrified look on her face. "And I promise, I won't let anything happen to you 'cause if anything does, then I'm pretty sure your mother would hunt me down and kill me."

Rory couldn't help but smile. "That's true..." 

Her voice trailed off as she realized the close proximity that she was in, with Tristan. She swallowed as her eyes ran the length of his upper body, stopping on his muscles and then on his washboard abs, which the Chilton uniform hid so well. She had to admit, this kid was indeed, (in Tatum's words), _fine_!

"Like what you see, Mary?"

Rory snapped out of her trance-like state upon hearing his voice, and looked up to see the ever present smirk on his face. Instantly, she felt a blush coming on. 

"'Cause you know," Tristan added, leaning in closer to her, and very obviously ran his eyes over her form, "I'm kinda liking what I'm seeing."

Rory turned even more red at that comment. She groaned and stood up. 

Not knowing what else to say, she opted for: "Are you going to teach me how to surf, or what?" and started walking away.

"Don't you need a board if you're going to surf?" 

Rory halted and let out a frustrated scream. Then she stomped off again. 

Tristan grinned in amusement as he grabbed the surfboard and followed her.

*****

"You're doing it wrong," Tristan said around a half of an hour later.

"Well, did I not tell you before that I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing?" Rory asked.

"Ok, try it again. When I count to three, stand up in the position that I showed you," Tristan said. 

Rory attempted the stance again, and finally succeeded in 'perfecting' it. 

"Yes!" She shouted jumping up and down. 

Tristan grinned. "Now, just do that when you get out in the water and you'll be fine." 

"We have to go in the water?" Rory whined. 

"No. Surfing's meant to be done on sand," he answered, mock-sarcastically.

Rory stuck her tongue out at him. "Thank God, no one's here to see me make a fool out of myself," she said glancing around the deserted area of the beach they had managed to find.

"Except for me. And I'm so tempted to make fun of you right now," Tristan said, grinning.

"Shut up. Like you can do any better." 

Tristan smirked. "You willing to bet on that?"

"Um..." Rory mumbled.

"Watch this."

Rory watched as Tristan grabbed his surfboard and paddled out into the ocean, where he waited for a wave to come. Then he went into full surfer mode doing all the twisty, cutting through the waves, kind of moves that she saw on T.V. - which was the only 'place' she had ever seen anyone surf. 

"So Mary, you were saying?" Tristan asked, as he came back onto the sand beside her, now dripping wet. 

He was good. And he actually looked good out there on the water. But she was never going to admit that to him.

"Show off," she said.

He grinned. "Alright, now it's your turn."

"Um...how about, no," Rory answered, trying to back away.

"Oh no you don't," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. 

"Come on, we'll do the little waves. I promise. Come on Mary. Please," he pouted at her.

Rory wrinkled her nose. _Why did he have to make that face (of all faces) at her?_ She groaned, grabbed her surfboard and followed him out onto the water.

*****

A couple of hours later, after endless surfing, or in Rory's case, endless falling into the water, the two sat on their boards, bobbing up and down on the water. 

Rory gazed out at the never ending stretch of blue-green ocean and couldn't help but laugh. "You know, that was actually fun."

Tristan smiled. That was a change. Usually it was grins and smirks.

"Wanna go again?"

"Definitely not. I think I've fallen enough times for the day, thank you very much," Rory replied, proceeding to lie on her back and stare up at the sky.

She snuck a peak at Tristan as he ran a hand through his wet, messed-up hair. Yup, he was definitely hot. Especially now that he had beads of water running down his front and back. 

Realizing what she was doing, Rory tore her gaze away from him and mentally berated herself. _Why am I thinking about Tristan like that? It's Tristan! Of all people! Tristan! A very hot Tristan, but still, Tristan!_

"Hey, Mary?" 

She jumped when she heard Tristan's voice and in doing so, she gracefully managed to topple off of her surfboard and land in the water once again, Tristan's laughter following her.

_Great. Just Great._

*****

Whew...this was kinda long (typing-wise anyway) and kinda retarded. haha! Alrighty...lemme know what you guys think.

I hate proofreading...so if you find any mistakes...you'll know why there are any!


	9. Oh Yeah!

**Title:** Spring Fling

**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!

_Author's Note: Hey hey! Sorry I took so long with the updates but (for those of you who don't know) I kinda started another story and was working on that and I had five million pounds of homework to do. So anywayz, here's the next chapter...it's not much cuz I'm drawing a blank. Ideas anyone??? _

*****

"So how'd your surfing date with Tristan go yesterday?" Tatum asked, Rory the next day.

"It was not a date," Rory protested. 

"Date, hanging out, same difference," Tatum answered, waving her hands dismissively.

Rory looked around the room. "That's so cool, you get your own suite."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not." 

"Yes you are. Now I need details, dish."

Rory groaned. "It was not a date. And you and my mom ditched me! What was up with that?"

Tatum grinned mischievously. "'Cause we wanted to leave you two alone on your date."

"For the last time, it was not a date!!!! He never asked me out!"

"But he did ask you if you wanted to learn how to surf."

"So? He asked you and mom too...not only me." 

Tatum sighed, grabbing the remote lying on the coffee table and turned on the television. "Fine, but you're lucky. You got to spend the whole day with a shirtless Tristan."

Rory rolled her eyes. 

"Ooh, BET!" Tatum exclaimed, stopping her channel surfing. "106 and park! Yeah! Well, did you enjoy your little surfing experience then?"

Rory grinned. "Yeah it was pretty fun. Although I did spend three-quarters of the time in the water, as opposed to actually standing on the board."

Tatum laughed, as the doorbell to her room, rang. "Who's that?" 

She got up to answer the door, revealing Tristan who was leaning on the door frame and Jordan.

"Ladies," Tristan said, as they sauntered in. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tatum exclaimed, as she caught sight of Tristan who had grabbed the remote and was about to change the channel. "There will be no changing of the channels anytime 106 and Park is on, except during commercials. Ok?"

"Why not?" Tristan whined. 

"Because," Tatum answered, taking the remote away from him.

"So you two got anything planned for today?" Jordan asked. 

On 106 and Park, A.J. and Free were talking. "...here's Foxy Brown with 'Oh Yeah'." 

Rory shrugged. "Not really." 

"Ok shush," Tatum said, "I like this song." 

"Now's everyone's cue to talk even louder," Tristan said, grinning.

Tatum stuck her tongue out at him. 

After the video ended, the scene cut back to Free and A.J. 

"So what makes you say 'oh yeah'?" A.J. was asking Free. 

Free shrugged. "I don't know..." she thought for a while, "...a guy that can kiss." 

"I'm with her on that one," Tatum said, as the two guys gave her amused smiles. 

"Yeah I kinda agree with that," Rory chimed in, "but then again...I haven't really had that much to compare it to...so I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Are you kidding me?" Tatum asked, in disbelief. 

"What?" Rory asked, indignantly. "Just because I've never-"

"No!!" Tatum said cutting her off. "I meant, are you kidding me, as in 'you probably have guys all over you all the time, so I can't believe that', kind of 'are you kidding me'." 

"That made absolutely no sense," Rory grumbled.

"Yes it did!"

"See what Tatum meant was," Jordan cut in, "you're hot-'

"In a totally non-lesbian kind of way," Tatum added.

"Yeah...so that's why she's all like, I don't believe you, because of the 'not having much to compare it to' statement," Jordan answered.

Rory wrinkled her nose. "Ok, can we stop talking about me now?"

"Ooh I have an idea," Tatum said.

"This can't be good," Rory mumbled.

"Just listen," Tatum answered. "You know what we should do? We should hook you up with all these guys, while you're down here, 'cause you know, spring break and everything. So you know how they have 'flavours of the week,' you could do the whole 'flavour of the day' thing. We should so do that." 

"We?" Tristan asked.

Ignoring his question, Tatum continued. "I'm sure we could get at least three out of five guys to go out with you. And if that fails, then I'm pretty sure we can get at least, _one_ guy to go out with you," she finished, glancing pointedly at Rory.

"Uh, let me think. No," Rory answered. "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard in my life."

Tatum pouted and flopped back down on the couch. "Fine."

"Ok, how about we get back to the question at hand," Jordan said. "You guys doing anything today?"

"We're gonna go find Rory some guys," Tatum answered. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, as a pillow whacked her in the head. 

Rory smiled at her innocently. 

"You chicks are violent," Tristan said.

Tatum narrowed her eyes at him. "Chicks?"

Tristan grinned. "I meant girls."

"I thought so." 

"Hey Tatum, weren't you saying there was some amusement park thing, near the hotel?" Rory asked. 

"Oh yeah!!! Let's go to that," Tatum said, excitedly.

"Roller coasters and junk food, here we come!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ooh, you know what I just realized? There'll definitely be hot guys there for me to hook you up with," Tatum said. 

She was once again hit in the head with a pillow.

*****

The 106 and park conversation was real from some episode looong time ago, so yeah...just thought I'd let you guys know. So I guess I should add a separate disclaimer here: I don't know/own BET. There we go.

So let me know what you guys think. I hope you like it. If you don't, that's ok too!!


	10. Monkeys or Aliens? Oh the choices!

**Title:** Spring Fling

**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!

*****

"Ok, where too first?" Rory asked, after they had paid for their tickets and entered the amusement park. "I say roller coasters."

"The water ride, like splash mountain in Disneyland," Tatum added, after consulting the map in her hand.

"Haunted house," Tristan and Jordan said simultaneously. 

"Ok, we'll do all that," Tatum said, thoughtfully, "but first, water ride!!!"

She took off running in some random direction. 

"How about we just leave her?" Rory asked.

The guys laughed, as they followed the overly-hyper girl.

"Jeez, you guys are slow," Tatum grumbled, as they neared the ride. "Why is there such a long line?"

"Why are we going on the water ride first anyway?" Jordan asked.

"Because," Tatum said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "if we get wet, then we have the rest of the time to dry off."

Rory craned her neck, trying to see how far away they were from the front of the line. "Well, we're definitely waiting her for a while."

"Whoa Rory, check it out," Tatum suddenly exclaimed. "Hot guy at one-o-clock."

"Will you stop that?" Rory asked. "I don't want to hook up with some random guy. How about you go talk to him?"

Tatum frowned. "I don't want to hook up with some random guy. Besides, I was joking."

"You're demented," Rory said. 

"Thank you. I take great pride in being demented."

They fell silent for all of five seconds when Tatum spoke up again.

"I'm bored."

That elicited a bunch of laughs. 

"I have an idea," Tatum said, "let's play truth or dare."

Both Tristan and Jordan groaned,

"With you?" Rory asked. "I don't think so. You'll probably dare me to go kiss some random guy."

"No, I wouldn't dare you to kiss some _random_ guy..." she said slowly, a mischievous grin creeping across her face.

For some reason, Rory knew exactly what she was implying with that statement and had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with the six foot tall, blonde, blue-eyed boy standing beside her.

"I'm not playing."

"You guys are no fun," Tatum whined, as she sat down on the concrete, waiting for the line to move.

*****

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. A very fun blur, though, in Rory's opinion. Not to mention the fact that both Tatum and Tristan could be counted on for added entertainment and laughs. 

It was now twilight and the group had managed to go on almost every ride in the park. Now they were aimlessly wandering around, eating ice-cream, and trying to figure out what to do next.

"I want to go on the bumper cars. Crash into some people," Tatum added.

"I want to go play a game," Rory said, as she looked at the endless game booths that surrounded them.

"Ok, Tristan you stay here with Rory, and Jordan and I will go on the bumper cars," Tatum said, smiling.

"Wait, what?" Rory sputtered.

"Well, we're not going to leave you here alone are we?" Tatum asked. "And Jordan wanted to go on the bumper cars too."

"I did?" Jordan asked, as Tatum gave him a Look. "Oh yeah...I did...earlier today I did..."

"Alrighty then, it's all settled. We'll meet up with you two later."

They decided on a time and meeting place and then Tatum and Jordan disappeared. 

"So Mar, what game do you want to play?" Tristan asked, as they resumed their walking.

Rory shrugged. "You know, I don't think you've called me by my real name, once, since we've been here."

Tristan grinned. "What can I say? Mary suits you better."

Rory shook her head, but found herself smiling. 

"I'm kind of glad you're here this week," she added quietly. 

Tristan smiled at her. "Me too, Mary. Me too."

Rory broke her gaze from him and pointed to a booth behind him. "Let's go play that one."

He followed her to a booth that was half basketball, half-aiming water guns at a dartboard.

"You have to beat that time..." the guy at the counter explained to Rory, upon her announcement that she wanted to play the "water-dartboard game."

Thirty seconds later, she let out a triumphant whoop, as she won. "Yes!!!! I win, I win, I win!!!"

The guy smiled and pointed to the very top row of stuffed animals. "Pick which one you want."

Rory looked up at the vast array of stuffed toys. "Ooh, I want the monkey," she said. Then her gaze fell on a green alien not too far away from it. "Aw, that's so cute! I want the alien instead." She looked back at the monkey. "But I want the monkey...I'll take the monkey." 

The guy made a move to get the monkey down, but Rory interrupted him once more. 

"Nooo, I want the alien."

"Will you make up your mind?" Tristan asked, an amused smile on his face. 

Rory pouted. "Fine, I want the monkey." 

Tristan grinned as the guy handed her the monkey, but all the time she was looking longingly at the alien. 

"I want to play basketball," Tristan said.

"For the ones up there, like that," the guys said pointing towards the top row and towards Rory's monkey, "you have to make five shots in a row."

"Piece of cake," Tristan said, taking the ball from the guy.

"Please." Rory rolled her eyes, and then watched as Tristan effortlessly sank five balls in a row. 

He let out a whoop, as the guy asked him what he wanted. 

Tristan pretended to think for a while. "Maybe, I'll take the alien," he said slowly.

"You suck!!" Rory exclaimed, "that's the one I wanted!!!"

Tristan smirked. "Alright Mar, no more games for you," he said, leading a pouty Rory away from the booth.

As they walked away, she kept shooting glances at the alien he carried in his hands. 

"You should learn the meaning of the word 'discreet'," Tristan said, laughing at her. 

She scowled at him.

"You want the alien?" Tristan asked.

Rory perked up immediately, nodding her head.

"You can have it," Tristan said, "on one condition."

Rory narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"You have to give me a kiss..." he grinned mischievously at the horrified look on her face, "over here," he finished pointing to his cheek. 

Rory groaned. "I have to work for it?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey, I didn't get it for free," Tristan replied.

"Fine," Rory huffed, but stood up on her tiptoes and quickly kissed him, trying to ignore the tingly feeling that washed over her from the contact. 

Tristan grinned. "See, now was that so hard?"

"Yes."

He laughed and handed the alien over to her.

"Yay," Rory squealed, throwing her arms around him and giving him a huge hug, proceeding to shock the both of them. 

"If I knew all it took to get a hug from you was to give you some gigantic stuffed toy, I would have done it sooner," Tristan said, smirking at her.

Rory rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Wanna go on the ferris wheel?"

*****

Feedback anyone????? haha

BTW, anyone know some really (and I stress the _really_) good Trory fanfics out there that I can read? Other than the ones on my favourites list and stuff by Mrs. Witter, cuz I've read those already!! All extremely good, I might add!! haha


	11. The Ferris Wheel

**Title:** Spring Fling

**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!

_A.N. Hey everyone!! I'm soooo incredibly sorry for the long time between updates. My teachers have been piling on the tests and homework and ISU's so I've had absolutely no time to update. My exams are in a week and I'm so screwed for Bio, Chem, Calculus and everything else cuz I haven't started studying yet. Not good. Plus I have to write the first chapter of a novel for my Writer's Craft ISU which is due in exactly five days...anyone got any ideas for a really good horror story? Let me know...PLEASE!!!!! I'm desperate!! Anywayz, I'm taking a break from the excessive amounts of homework (you think they'd stop with the homework and tests since finals are in a week, but nooooo) and giving you a chapter. Sorry if it's short!_

_*****_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Tristan grimaced as the ride operator slammed the safety bar down.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights," Rory said, a twinkle coming into her eyes.

"Of course not," Tristan replied quickly. "I'm not afraid..." he added, as the ride started up to let people on, "I'm terrified!"

At that Rory couldn't help but giggle. She couldn't believe that Tristan, of all people, would actually be afraid of something like heights. 

"Don't worry. I'll hold your hand if you get scared," she said, teasingly.

"Really?" Tristan asked. "Because I think I might need a hug too." 

Rory rolled her eyes. "Just for that, I hope we get stuck at the top." 

"But then you'll have to hold my hand if we do..." his teasing tone trailed off as the ferris wheel lurched to a stop at the very top. 

"Spoke too soon."

Rory started laughing as Tristan straightened up and started looking everywhere but down. 

"Hey, relax," she finally managed to say.

"Easy for you say," he mumbled.

She smiled and took his hand in hers, all the while, trying to ignore the butterflies she felt upon contact, the way she thought their hands fit so perfectly together or the fact that she was beginning to feel incredibly nervous at how close they were. She felt as if only Tristan, had the power to do that to her.

"It's not that bad," she managed to say, breaking the short silence. "The view's the prettiest from up here."

"Well, you know, I may actually agree with you on that one."

Rory looked up to see his eyes staring directly at her and thanked her lucky stars that it was dark, so he couldn't see the blush that immediately overtook her features. And as she looked back into those crystal-blue eyes, she suddenly became very aware of the way his hand felt in hers; the way how his other hand came up to brush away a stray strand of hair and caress her cheek; the way in which he was leaning closer to her, and the realization that she really, really wanted him to kiss her.

Rory's eyes were just about to flutter close, when the ride lurched once more, causing her to let go of his hand and grab on to the metal handlebar, breaking the spell.

_'Damnit!!!'_ She thought. _'Stupid ride'._

*****

Some of you may hate me for this chapter....but don't worry. They'll hook up. I promise. There's no way I'm writing a story with Tristan in it and he doesn't hook up with Rory!! haha And I'm really sorry it was so short.

Anywayz, lemme know what you think and if anyone got any ideas for the scary story thing (see above AN if you don't know what I'm talking about) let me know too!!! Thank you!!!


	12. Spy Kids

**Title:** Spring Fling

**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!

_A.N. Hey hey! I just completely messed up my calculus and chemistry exams!! What fun!!! But five down, one to go - woo hoo! Anywayz, thanks for the reviews everyone! I feel so special!! Here's the next chapter. I'm still getting over my extremely sad attempt at calculus out of my system, so excuse me if it's bad! _

_*****_

Rory groaned and rolled over as she felt the sun's rays on her. Opening her eyes she was met with the face of a guy. A very hot guy - her Orlando Bloom picture - however, this caused her to groan again as she remembered the previous night's occurrences and her almost-kiss with Tristan - the other hot guy.

The whole point of this trip was to relax and be at peace. Instead, she was all confused and even slightly sad as she thought about the chances of Tristan actually wanting to go out with her. Which were zilch. 

Sure he constantly flirted with her, but then he flirted with practically everyone else too. That's what he was. A big flirt. His type didn't go out with girls like Rory, but girls like that Cassy person they had met the other night. Or even Tatum. He was always flirting with her. 

"Aaagghhh!!!" she moaned, covering her face with a pillow. "This sucks." 

"What does?" Lorelai asked, walking into the room, coffee cup in hand. 

"Everything," Rory mumbled. 

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, but chose not to question her anymore. "Well, I have one more thing to add to your 'everything sucks' list. The itinerary queen has reared her head."

Rory looked at her confused.

"Your grandma! With her stupid itinerary," Lorelai elaborated, "I think she wants us to go sightseeing or something." 

"What's wrong with that?"

"I wanna go to the beach!" Lorelai whined. 

"You went the other day, and all you did was sit around. What was the point of that?" Rory asked, getting out of bed. 

"Hey, that is an example of worthwhile time being spent," Lorelai answered, then upon seeing the look Rory was giving her, she added, "go get dressed."

As Rory headed to the bathroom, Lorelai couldn't help but ask, "Ror, what sucks?"

"Guys! And stupid ferris wheels."

At her a reply, a small smile came across Lorelai's lips, then slowly disappeared. "Guys? As in plural?" she asked. "And ferris wheels? Missy, you better get back here and do some explaining!"

*****

"I knew it!" Tatum exclaimed. "I knew you liked him."

They were lounging around the pool area and Rory had just finished telling her what had happened at the amusement park last night. 

"Shhh," Rory hissed. "Last time you made me say something, he was standing right behind me."

Tatum grinned. "And that was bad, how?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

Tatum laughed. "Why don't you tell him?" She paused for a moment then added, "but don't tell him here. Tell him when you're back in Hartford."

"Are you crazy?" Rory asked. "I can't tell him that. Not now, not in Hartford or Stars Hollow, not ever!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's not interested in me," she mumbled.

"You are in some major need of glasses," Tatum said, shaking her head.

"He isn't," Rory protested. 

Tatum started to say something, then shut her mouth as she tilted her head in the opposite direction, looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" Rory asked, turning around.

"Nothing," Tatum answered, quickly, but it was too late. 

In the distance, Rory could see a familiar blonde boy, flirting it up (as usual), with a tall red-headed girl. Rory bit her lip and sighed, turning back to Tatum. 

"What did I tell you?"

"Noo," Tatum protested, "that doesn't mean anything...I mean, it's Tristan."

They lapsed into silence watching the two for a while.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Rory mused. 

Her eyes caught Tatum's and a devilish grin overtook the other girl's features. 

"I wonder."

*****

"Shhhh, they're gonna hear you," Tatum hissed. 

"Ouch! These leaves are poking me!" Rory yelped. 

They decided (or more like Tatum decided) that they would do some spy action. They were now standing in between a whole bunch of trees surrounding the pool deck, and directly behind Tristan and the red-head.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this," Rory grumbled. "The things you make me do. You're a bad influence." 

Tatum shushed her. "I can't hear them!"

_"...so tonight?"_ Tristan's voice could be heard. 

_"Uh huh_."

"What?" Rory hissed, turning to Tatum. "He asked her out? He's asking her out! Why? Why is he asking her out? See, I told you he wasn't interested in me and you have a bug on your head." 

Tatum's eyes widened and she screamed. "What? Ew!!! Ew ew ew ew. Make it go away!!" 

As Tatum frantically tried to get out from behind the trees, she managed to pull Rory at the same time, causing them both to topple on to the ground, landing beside Tristan and the red-head. 

Rory looked up to see him and the girl staring at them with confused looks on their faces. 

"Tristan!" she exclaimed, realizing that she was hands and knees on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

"Tatum lost her earring," Rory continued, after he didn't say anything. "Right T?" 

She began to pat her hands on the floor, as if she were looking for the non-existent lost earring. 

"Yeah, and we were looking around for it. It's my favourite earring, actually." Tatum added, following suit. "And then a bug fell on my hair. And I hate anything creepy crawly. Snakes and stuff like that, I can deal with. But insects? No!"

"Tatum, I'm not seeing an earring anywhere around here," Rory said, "are you sure dropped it here?"

Tatum paused. "You know what, maybe it fell inside the restaurant when we were having lunch. You know how I heard something fall, maybe that was it!" 

"Then I say we go check inside," Rory said, getting up, and turned to Tristan and the girl. "We'll see you guys later!" 

"Well, that went well," Rory muttered to a laughing Tatum as they hurried away from the bewildered couple. 

*****

So you like? Let me know. I'm wasting major time here...I should be studying for biology!!! Oh well. 


	13. Oh Yeah, pt 2!

**Title:** Spring Fling

**Author:** lannah  
  
**Summary:** Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard head out to the Dominican Republic for spring break. Guess whom Rory meets?  
  
**Pairing:** R/T of course!  
  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own zippidy-doo-daa of Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Chad Michael Murray would still be on the show and he would be mine (and even if they have nothing to do with Gilmore Girls, J-Boog from B2K and Orlando Bloom would be mine too! Heehee!). Anywayz, all the characters and all that fun stuff belong to the GG crew; the only thing that is mine is the plot (which will most likely turn out to be pretty retarded, so I give you fair warning)!

_A.N. Hey guys...this is it! Last chapter!! I was originally gonna split it up into two parts but then I was like, what the hey, I'll give you an extra long end chapter! Well not really that long, but anywayz. Here it is!_

*****

"Ok, we have a couple of days left down here, I say you tell him," Lorelai said to Rory, eagerly.

"Nooo," Rory whined. "We," she said, pointing between herself and Tatum, "already went over this. I am not saying anything. Did you not hear about what happened today?"

"Yeah, but if you like Tristan, then you should tell him," Lorelai argued. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up hearing the answer you want from him." 

Rory shook her head firmly. "No."

"Well at least tell him while we're down here before we leave," Lorelai continued, "that way, if he rejects you, you can blame your temporary lapse of sanity on the weather."

"No," Tatum inputted quickly. "Like I said before, tell him when you get back home."

"Noo," Lorelai protested, shooting a look at Tatum. "Tell him here, so you two can hook up on a nice tropical island."

"Well, as romantic as that is, let him know back in Hartford, so you'll hook up down there, rather than up here." 

All the while, between their little exchange, Rory's head was moving back and forth between the two, slightly confused. 

"What is wrong with you two?" she asked finally. "There will be no hooking up of any sort! And if it does happen, what's the difference if I hook up with him here, rather than back home?"

"Oh there's a difference," Tatum answered.

"A very big difference," Lorelai added. 

Rory looked at the two as if they had just sprouted two heads or something.

"The both of you need some serious help," she said, shaking her head. "I'm going to go take a walk or something and get away from you crazy people."

"She called us crazy..." Lorelai said, watching Rory walk away.

"I know," Tatum added, then turned to Lorelai. "Way to go, trying to get her to get together with Tristan down here, so you could win the bet."

"Hey, you were doing it too," Lorelai protested. "And what is this I hear? You were trying to convince her today to wait until we get back home to tell him? Cheater!"

"I am not," Tatum exclaimed, then added in mock disbelief, "I am shocked you would say something like that!"

*****

Rory had walked down the sandy beach, along the water's edge, her flip-flops in hand. She now paused, stopping to look at the moonlit ocean waves. She felt somewhat nostalgic as she realized in a couple of days, she would be gone. No more Dominican. No more Tatum; she'd actually formed a very close bond with the girl and knew that she was going to miss her. Then there was Tristan. She wondered if everything would change, once they got back to Hartford. Would he still talk to her as much as he did down here? Would he still annoy her constantly (but in a good way - a way she had begun to like)?

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by someone saying "boo" into her ear.

Completely caught off guard, Rory shrieked and jumped. She turned to find a laughing Tristan behind her and groaned. 

"Don't do stuff like that to me," she complained. 

"I didn't know you scare so easily, Mary," he said, grinning. "I'll keep that in mind." 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

He shrugged and flashed her another grin. "I saw you standing here all alone, so I figured I'd come bug you."

"Didn't you have a date tonight or something?"

Immediately, upon realizing the words she had uttered, Rory mentally slapped herself for allowing those words to come out of her mouth. Now he'd know for sure that she and Tatum were spying on him earlier. 

Tristan looked at her confused. "A date?"

Rory sighed. She figured she had already started, so she might as well finish. "Yeah, you know. Tall, red-headed girl..."

A mischievous smile crossed Tristan's features. "How did you know I had a 'date' with her?" he asked, making quotations in the air when he said 'date'.

She shrugged. "People talk..." She trailed off as she noticed the grin on his face. "What?" She asked irritably. 

"Were you spying on me?"

"No!" Rory exclaimed, right away, then paused, "...maybe."

Tristan let out a triumphant whoop. "I knew you two were up to something when you started going on about that whole earring thing."

Rory rolled her eyes. 

"Why were you spying on me anyway?"

She gave him a Look. 

"What?" he asked, innocently. 

For some reason, Rory got incredibly agitated just then. She felt like smacking him. He obviously did not realize that she liked him. But then, it wasn't like she gave him any hints or anything...or maybe she did? All she knew was that she had come to the conclusion that she was not going to tell Tristan anything.

"Never mind," Rory mumbled. 

"I want to know," Tristan said. 

Rory sighed. "Tristan forget it. It doesn't matter. I'm going to go," she turned to walk away.

He grabbed her arm spinning her around. "Ok seriously, what's wrong?" 

Rory let out a frustrated half-scream. "Fine. You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. First, you act as if you like me and give me all these stupid signs that makes me stupid enough to believe that maybe, just maybe, you're actually interested in me and it's not just...nothing...to you. But then, you turn around and you act as if nothing's happened, and don't give me that look because you know exactly what I'm talking about, and it makes me feel so stupid because I've realized that I like you! There, now you know. Happy now?"

Not knowing what else to do after her outburst, Rory turned and walked away, leaving a gaping (and very bewildered) Tristan behind. 

*****

Rory felt like smacking herself as she she made her way up a crevice of rocks, which jutted out over the water's edge. She had speed-walked her way over to the other side of the beach, wanting to be alone. 

She couldn't believe she had just done that. What was she thinking? Glancing in the distance, she let out a soft sigh and settled herself down on the rock sticking out over the water. She had half-expected him to follow her, but there was no sign of Tristan anywhere. 

Letting her gaze travel back over the seemingly endless water, she couldn't help but ask herself why she had let herself fall for him. Of all people, it turned out to be Tristan. 

"Damn girl, you walk fast!"

Rory screamed and scrambled up. Turning to face the grinning blonde, she said, "Did I not tell you to not sneak up on me like that?"

Tristan shrugged, apologetically. "I forgot," he paused. "I was looking for you. You just had to pick the spot where no one can find you. Look...I just came up her to-"

"You came up here to what, Tristan?" Rory interrupted. She wasn't angry. After all, she couldn't make him like her back, unless she was as smart in magic as Hermione was in Harry Potter, then she could probably go the whole love potion route; but, she did have to get his off of her chest. 

"Did you come here to tell me you're very flattered that I've fallen for you, but you're sorry because you don't feel the same way? Or did you come here to say 'I told you I would make you fall for me one day, Mary' or something stupid like that. Or, did you want to say-"

Her next words were cut off as she felt Tristan's lips on hers. Immediately, (and as clichéd as it sounds), a huge wave of butterflies took over her stomach. Her spine tingled and she felt a shiver run down her back as he touched her face. After the initial shock of him kissing her wore off, Rory found herself kissing him back. One of her arms wrapped around his neck, as the other traveled up his arm and rested on his shoulder, as he pulled her closer to him. 

Then just as soon as it started, it stopped as he pulled away from her. 

Rory simply stared at him in shock, trying to absorb what had just happened, and trying to get over the fact that with one innocent little kiss, he could make her feel the way she did. 

"Or..." he said, a smile flitting across his face, "...I came here to tell you that I like you too."

Rory blinked. "Oh."

That caused Tristan to laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him, then asked, "So what was the deal with the red-head?"

Tristan grinned. "She was telling me about a party up at some club tonight."

"Oh," Rory repeated. Well, didn't she just feel stupid. 

"Mary, were you jealous?" Tristan teased. 

"Shut up," she grumbled, but she couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face. "Sooo...you like me?"

Tristan laughed again and nodded. "Unfortunately...yes," he said, playfully.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but asked again, "As in...you really like me?"

"As in I really really like you," he confirmed. "As in, I want to go out with you, kind of like you. As in I really really want to kiss you again because if kissing you for five seconds felt like that, then I want to try a whole lot more seconds. Maybe a minute...ten minutes...forever," he grinned at her devilishly. 

"I doubt anyone could last forever," Rory said. 

"Hey, you forget it's me you're talking to," he said, winking at her. "I could last forever in a lot of things.." 

Rory smacked him, half amused at his not so subtle statement. 

"Mary, you're violent," he pouted at her. 

"Well you bring out the violent-ness in me," she said, as he leaned closer to her. 

Just as he was about to kiss her again, he paused suddenly. 

"I just have one question for you," he said. 

"What's that?" Rory asked, suspiciously, upon noticing that familiar, mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

Tristan smirked. "Do I make you say oh yeah?"

Rory simply stared at him, then broke out into a fit of giggles. 

"Oh yeah!" she laughed, as he kissed her once again. 

*****

"Honey, you so owe me twenty bucks," Lorelai said, walking away. "And a whole lot of coffee!"

Tatum groaned. "I can't believe I lost! I'm happy for them, but I can't believe I lost!" 

"Yeah well, tough!" Lorelai said, giddily. "I get free coffee!!!"

Tatum laughed. "I think I should become a spy."

"I think you should. Then you can spy on them two and make sure they only thing they do is kissing!"

"Ew, no!" 

With that, they both headed back into the hotel, in which they were staying. 

*****

I'm done!!!!!!!!!!! That took a while. Stupid ending? I know! I couldn't think of a way to end it completely, but oh well!! 

Anywayz, let me know what you think!!! And I just want to thank everyone who read my story (I feel like I'm at the movie awards or something...I wish I were...maybe I'd get to meet Orlando Bloom and Paul Walker and Chad Michael Murray if he's ever there, and Iceman from Xmen....and B2K - although I highly doubt they'd be at the movie awards...ok I'll shut up now!) and everyone who reviewed, especially those of you who reviewed for practically every single chapter - you know who you are - I love you all! Thank you!!


End file.
